The Joys of Wedding Cake Tasting
by Cammiel
Summary: What happens when Santana does not have enough time to help with the wedding planning?


Once again... Hi xD

I wrote this fic for Pezberry week, it's unbeta'd work, so if you think I that could improve some things just let me know :)

Prompt: Wedding Planning.

So, I hope you like it and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Joys of Wedding Cake Tasting<strong>

Laurie, one of the secretaries of 'Robinson and Adkins' was nervous, not only they were in the middle of stressing times with important cases and the probable promotion of one of the staff lawyers to associate, but she was hearing how her very exigent boss, Santana López, was arguing with her fiancée. She sighed.

It would be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>"You knew how this was going to work when I proposed, Rachel!" Santana said exasperated.<br>"I knew that you would be busy Santana, but it's just a simple wedding cake tasting! I've done all the rest; can you at least go with me?" Rachel tried to make her understand while she saw her fiancée at her desk grab her head and massage her temples. Rachel sat in front of her, defeated.  
>"I can't Rach, I can't, I wish I could, but this case is eating me alive and it's messing with our wedding and I don't know what to do." Rachel could listen how bad Santana felt about it all.<br>"Maybe we could... Postpone the wedding." Rachel said softly.  
>"No!" Santana jumped from her seat and walked to stand next to her, "Rachel, don't!" She said pulling the smaller woman to her and hugging her. "Te amo, you know I do, don't do this." Santana's voice faltered.<br>"San, postponing the wedding is just that, we can get married in one year from now, and it will mean the same that if we get married next month. We'd still be together forever, right?" she said trying to reassure Santana that she wouldn't leave. Because that fear had been present ever since their relationship started, first as a friendship and then when they became something more. Santana still felt bad and undeserving for the years of bullying.

Rachel took her face and kissed her softly. Santana kissed her back.

"I love you, Rachel, and I want to marry you. That's why I proposed. But right now, I just can't, I can't," Santana said while softly kissing her neck, Rachel hugged her back.  
>"So... Should we postpone the wedding or...?"<br>"No," Santana interrupted, "We set the date, because otherwise in one year from now I'd probably be in a case just as difficult as this one," she said pointing at the papers on her desk. "Besides, we should take advantage of these three months of transition of your musical from off-Broadway to Broadway. And yes, it's busy times, but we still can make this work." she said.  
>"Would you be free on Saturday for visiting the florist?" Rachel asked, while putting Santana's hair behind her ear and biting her upper lip.<br>"Let's make a deal... You choose your top three." Rachel frowned at her, and Santana smiled. "Okay, your top... seven!"  
>"Better," Rachel said.<br>"And then of those seven we'll discuss which ones we both like, ok?" she asked while kissing her neck.  
>"Okay," Rachel agreed, Santana softly caressed her face and kissed her forehead.<br>"Rach, now I gotta go back to work, I'll see you at home", she said.  
>"Are you gonna be there for dinner?" Rachel asked while she took her bag and Santana took some papers.<br>"I don't think so..." She said pointing at the papers, Rachel walked and kissed her softly.  
>"I'll try to stay awake" she said with a smile.<br>"Adiós, Rach," she said.  
>"Try to take five minutes and have something for lunch, I love you."<br>"I love you, too." Rachel stood on the threshold looking at Santana work and then left.

Twenty minutes later, Laurie interrupted Santana because there was a delivery from the best vegan restaurant of the city. It was lunch, and it had a note with Rachel's handwriting.

"I told you to have lunch! Love you. R."

Laurie smiled at her boss' loving expression and left the office before 'Satan' would start to give her a new list of tasks.

* * *

><p>It was around half past one in the morning when Santana arrived home; she left her keys on the table next to the door, left her shoes somewhere in the living room, and walked to the bedroom. There, between the sheets, Rachel was sleeping. Santana took her clothes off and since she was so tired just entered the bed... Rachel was naked. Santana softly caressed her hair and kissed one of her temples and when she was about to turn off the lights, she felt how Rachel moved.<p>

"Hello," Rachel said with a smile.  
>"Hi, honey," Santana said and Rachel laughed.<br>"You really must be feeling guilty and bad if you are calling me 'honey'" Rachel moved so she could hug her fiancée.  
>"Well... Yeah." Santana closed her eyes and softly opened them when she felt Rachel kissing her shoulder. "You are understanding and you wait for me, naked, until you fall asleep; I wish I could help more in the wedding preparations, I really do. But you've always been more organized, more creative and, in general, you have better taste for this kind of stuff." Rachel kissed her again.<br>"If it was up to you, we'd get married wearing jeans and then we would have pizza and beer!" Rachel laughed and Santana smiled.  
>"This is going to sound so wrong, and probably you'll get mad at me," Rachel looked at her curiously, "But that would be okay with me as long as you are there, as long as you say 'I do.'" Santana closed her eyes, expecting a rant about the importance of having a 'proper wedding', but it never came.<br>"I get the sentiment," Rachel said while smiling and they kissed again.  
>"So... How did the cake tasting thingy go?" Santana asked, starting to caress Rachel's back while kissing her neck.<br>"Wonderfully, but I didn't choose." Santana looked at her.  
>"Why?" she asked, and Rachel turned to her bed-table and took a white box.<br>"I just want your opinion," she said while opening the box and Santana saw three little pieces of cake.  
>"Yummy!" Santana said while extending her hand, but Rachel hit her hand before she could take one. "Rach!" she complaint.<br>"No, Santana. This is going to be a special wedding cake tasting," she said while placing one of the pieces between her breasts. She could feel the intense stare of her fiancée on her while she placed the second piece of cake on her stomach and then she put the last piece on her mound. Santana took Rachel's head and kissed her intensely.  
>"This is going to be the best wedding cake tasting... ever!"<p>

* * *

><p>That was all! I hope you liked it :)<p> 


End file.
